This invention relates to a passive system for microwave data acquisition and analysis for use in a traveling projectile such as a missile, or the like, which is directed at a microware radiating (or other wave energy radiating) target.
Present systems for determining the range of a traveling aircraft or other projectile to a distant target typically utilize a two-way link wherein an emitted signal travels to the target and back again (i.e. radar). The returning signal is compared to a reference signal so that the round trip delay may be measured and converted to range. However, because such active systems themselves emit a signal they are readily susceptible to detection and/or jamming.
This invention recognizes that a passive system, e.g., one which does not itself emit a signal, is preferable to an active system in that no detectable signal is emitted.
Presently such a passive system is utilized in anti-radiation missiles wherein angle to an emitter target is measured. However present passive detection systems do not measure range to the target and such range measurement is often desirable in order to enable optimum firing of the missile or other projectile.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a passive data acquisition and analysis system for use in a traveling projectile which provides rapid and accurate information regarding the range and time to a radiating target.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a passive system which avoids detection of its projectile and the jamming such as may be performed upon active, e.g. radiation emitting, systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a passive data determination system which has a number of civilian and military applications.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a passive data determination system which may measure and compare radiating power from a number of target sources.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a passive data determination system which is able to detect radiation undergoing a much smaller energy loss than is undergone in active systems.
It is a further object to provide a passive data determination system which is relatively simple to construct and readily incorporated into existing active sensor systems.